1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for protection of brain cells.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recently, since a first aid treatment system has progressed, rate of death caused by cerebral infarction or cerebral hemorrhage is reduced. However, the reduced rate of death brings about another problem in that the cerebral infarction or cerebral hemorrhage causes dementia as an after effect. It is known that the cerebrovascular dementia is brought about through damage of brain cells which takes place in the course of ischemia caused by cerebral infarction or cerebral hemorrhage.
It has been recently confirmed that the damage of cells (or degeneration of brain cells) is caused not only as a direct result of the ischemia (that is, ischemic cell change), but also by a delayed effect (i.e., delayed neuronal death) which is observed even after the blood flow is recovered. Kirino et al. have reported in Brain Res. 239: 57-69 (1982) that when meriones unguiculatus is treated to ischemia for a short time at the forebrain and the blood flow is recovered, pyramidal cells are damaged and lost in the CA1 area of hippocampus after lapse of a certain period. This means that the brief ischemia causes the delayed neuronal damage. The hippocampus is the area of a brain where intellectual activity relating to emotion and memory is controlled. Accordingly, it is considered that damage of hippocampus is one reason to cause dementia.
Therefore, it has been earnestly desired to prevent or treat the dementia which may be observed after cerebral infarction and cerebral hemorrhage.
Regarding the above subject, Kirino et al. have further reported in Progress in Brain Research, vol. 63: 39-58 (1985) that pentobarbital having a cell membrane-stabilizing effect shows an effect of protection of brain cells and serves to markedly suppress the above-mentioned delayed neuronal damage.
As is described above, pentobarbital is of value for subsiding the delayed neuronal damage. However, since pentobarbital acts nonselectively and the action of central nervous system is also strongly subsided, pentobarbital cannot be used in practice as a brain cell protective agent.